tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians
﻿In Season One,20 contestants battled 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars.Our contestants struggled to survived the brutal challanges and elimanation.In the end,Cody was the sole survivor.Now 16 contestants will battle 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars at Camp Wawanakwa.Who will win this time? Find out this season on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Seasons Survivor: Ultimate Island Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians Survivor 3 Contestants Alejandro-Youre2490 Duncan-Drama786 Owen-Alfan3000 Izzy-Alfan3000 Zoey-HR Heather-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Cody-First123 Ezekial-First123 Sierra-izzynsierrafan12 Mike-Youre2490 Lightning-Mr.E Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Erik-124oeo Seth-SethAllred343 Rachel-Snowgirl57 Poppy-Poppyseed56 Heroes Cody Alejandro Heather Sierra Duncan Owen Erik Poppy Villians Ezekial Mike Lightning Courtney Izzy Zoey Rachel Seth OUT Seth-SethAllred343(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Alejandro-Youre2490(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Izzy-Alfan3000(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Mike-Youre2490(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Erik-124oeo(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Poppy-Poppyseed56(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Heather-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Sierra-izzynsierrafan12(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Rachel-Snowgirl57(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Zoey-Heatherocks(Elimanated,4 Total Votes) Owen-Alfan3000(Elimanation,2 Total Votes) Lightning-Mr.E(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Newbies 1.Erik-124oeo 2.Seth-SethAllred343 3.Rachel-Snowgirl57 4.Poppy- Poppyseed56 Elimanation Table Voting History The Return Of Survivor Chris:Welcome to Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Chris:Here are the teams. Heroes:Alejandro,Heather,Cody,Sierra,Duncan,Owen,Erik,Poppy. Villians:Ezekial,Mike,Lightning,Courtney,Izzy,Zoey,Rachel,Seth. Chris:Let's start the challange! Challange One Chris:This week's challange is to survive 3 nights in a room locked in with ghosts.The only way out is to find the key that unlocks the door so let's get this challange done!So get in! Chef:*shoves everybody in the room*Good luck. Chris:Night one starts now! Challange One,Day 1 Cody: I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Ezekiel: Me neither,eh. Erik:: I'm Not afraid.... of ghosts! Ghost:I know you are afraid. Rachel: Ha ha ha Chris. Chris:12:00PM!Day 2 starts now! Challange One,Day 2 Cody: *Reading a book* Ezekiel: When do you think this will end,eh? Chef:Here's some breakfest,lunch,and dinner!Eat up. Chris:12:00PM!Day 3 starts now! Challange One,Day 3 Chris:This challange has been going on for days! Chris:Since the heroes has the most people active the heroes win!The villians lose! Chris:The villians will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 1 Voting Lightning:Uh, Alejandro. Rachel: Al Ezekiel: Alejandro,eh. Chris:Vote somebody on your team. Ezekiel: Seth hasn't been much help,eh. Lightning:Al is on the Heroes team? Seth. Chris:Seth is out! The Legendary Survivor Chris:Welcome to week 2 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Two Chris:Today's challange is race to the finish line.The first contestant to cross the finish line wins immunity for there team.So let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts running* Ezekiel: (CONF)Since I have joined I have been in Cody's shadow...I will do it,eh!(Non-CONF)*Starts running* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:Well i guess the villians win this time.So the heroes will vote.So vote! Episode 2 Voting Cody: Alejandro. Duncan:Alejandro. Owen:Alejandro. Truth Or Aftermath Chris:Welcome to week 3 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Three Chris:Today's challange will take place at the aftermath set! At The Aftermath Studio.................. Chris:Today's challange is a quiz!Let's start the challange! Q1-Who was elimanated in episode 1 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Sadie and Lindsay. Chris:The heroes have 1 point! Q2-Who was in the final 4 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Ezekiel: Cody,Me,Zoey,and Owen. Chris:The final question. Heroes I Villans I Q3-Who was the winner of Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Me. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!The villans will vote tonight. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 3 Voting Ezekiel: Courtney doesn't do much,eh. Chris:Courtney is out! The Return Of Drama Chris:Welcome to week 4 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange Four Chris:Today's challange is to create the best fire.The team that creates a better fire than that team wins! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts making a fire* Ezekiel: *Also starts making a fire* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Duncan and Owen:*start making a fire* Izzy:*starts making a fire bomb* Chris:I have come to a conclusion. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!Time to vote!The villans will vote. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 4 Voting Zoey:Izzzy. Ezekiel: Izzy,eh. Izzy:Why me? I am the only one to do something. Zoey. Ezekiel: I also did something but, I change to Zoey. Chris:You can't change votes.Izzy is out! The Legend Continues Chris:Welcome to week 5 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 5 Chris:Today's challange is a boat race!Each team must paddle their boat from the start to the finish.The team that passes the finish line first wins!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Sierra: *starts paddling* Rachel: *Starts paddling* Owen and Duncan:*start paddling* Chris:The heroes are in the lead!Everybody has 30 mintues to complete the challange so hurry! Chris:The heroes will again for being active and because they were in the lead! (Villans Vote:You guys need to be active or i'll auto elimanated.) Chris:The villans will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 5 Voting Ezekiel: Mike,eh. Heather: Yes! I am safe! Chris:Mike is out! The Reward Challange Chris:Welcome to week 6 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange 6 Chris:This will be the first ever reward challange!Today's challange is to build a shelter for your team.The team that has a fire and their shelter built wins immunity for the next episode or 3 from each team will.Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Sierra: *starts building* Cody: *Starts making the fire* Ezekiel: *Also starts making the fire* Owen and Duncan:*start building the shelter* Sierra: EEEEEEEEEE COdy *continues building* Rachel: *Brings wood* Chris:The heroes are in the lead!Come on villans you can do it! Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Owen and Duncan:*continue building* Zoey:Who's in my team?Where's my team? Chris:Your on the villans.Well it look's like the heroes might win again.I'll judge who was active and who done best.30 mintues left until the challange is over!So you better hurry! Chris:The heroes win the reward challange!They get a 5 Star Dinner!The villans get Coke,Candy,and lot's of cool stuff. Reward Chat Zoey:Coke..I never tasted Coke.. Rachel: Coke is good. Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Truth Or Death Chris:Welcome to week 7 of Survivor 2:Ultimate Island! Challange 7 Chris:Today's challange is to jump off a 30000 foot cliff into the water.The team that has the most players that jumped by the end of the challange wins!Let's start the challange! Chris:The challange starts now! Lightning: *jumps* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:For you inactive users you better talk by the 8th episode or the active users will win the challanges.So do the challanges and stay active. Cody: *Jumps* Ezekiel: *Jumps*WOOHOO! Duncan:*jumps* Owen:*jumps* Chris:Everybody votes this week.This will atleast happen every 7 or 4 episodes.So everybody vote! Episode 7 Voting Ezekiel: Erik. Cody: Erik. Duncan and Owen:Erik. Chris:Erik is out! The Amazon Race Chris:Welcome to week 8 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 8 Chris:I have the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ready for today's challange in the amazon!So let's start the challange! In The Amazon............................. Chris:Today's challange is to pick a path that leads to the plane.Pick the Blue,Green,Or Yellow path put choose wisley.One path leads you to the elimanation ceremony!Another path leads you to the movies!The right path leads you to the finish line.So teams pick paths and goodbye!*leaves* Duncan:*goes down the yellow path* Owen:*goes down the green path* Chris:Look's like Duncan has went to the wrong path which leads to the elimanation ceramony.Which narrows it down to 2 paths.So either pick the blue path or the green path!(Hint:It's my favorite color) Cody and Ezekiel: *Go to the Blue Path* Chris:The Blue Path is correct but both persons are on diffrent teams.Well i'll pick. Chris:The villans win!The heroes loses.Heroes it's time to vote! Episode 8 Voting Cody: Poppy. Duncan and Owen:Alejandro. Before The Merge Chris:Welcome to week 9 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 9 Chris:Today's challange is a race to the finish line!The first contestant to cross the finish line wins a free pass to the merge!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts running* Ezekiel: *also starts running* Chris:Some of you guys need to jump in the game because like i said the actives users win immunity! Chris:Since Cody,Duncan,Owen,and Ezekial have been active they win the challange!The rest of you vote! Episode 9 Voting Rachel:Heather. Chris:Heather is out! The Week Of Merge Chris:Welcome to the merge of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Ten Chris:Today's challange is to guess a number between 1-1000.The first 4 contestants that are close to the number win immunity!So guess! Cody: 72? Ezekiel: 300? Rachel: 898? Duncan:490 Owen:50 Chris:Cody,Ezekial,Rachel,and Duncan win immunity!Because there all the numbers from 60-1000! Chris:Time to vote! Episode 10 Voting Ezekiel: Sierra. Cody: Sierra. Lightning: Sierra. Chris:Sierra is out! The Great Advantage Chris:Welcome to week 11 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 11 Chris:Today's challange is a trivia!The contestants that win the challange will have an advatange in the next challange in Episode 12.So stay active for this challange if you want that advantage.It could get you farther. Q1-What place did sierra get in season one? Duncan:10th. Lightning: 10th Cody and Ezekiel: 10th. Chris:All 4 of you win 1 point! Duncan(1) Lightning(1) Cody(1) Ezekial(1) Q2-What place did owen get in season one? Lightning: 4th right? Cody and Ezekiel: 4th. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Lightning win 1 point! Duncan(1) Lightning(2) Cody(2) Ezekial(2) Q3-Who was elimanated in Episode 1 in season one and two? Cody and Ezekiel:Sadie/Lindsay and Seth. Chris:Cody and Ezekial win 1 point! Duncan(1) Lightning(3) Cody(3) Ezekial(3) Chris:The Final Question!Worth 10 points. Q4-What was the title for Season One and Season Two? Cody and Ezekiel: Survivor: Ultimate Island and Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains. Chris:Cody and Ezekial win the challange!Time to vote! Episode 11 Voting Lightning: Rachel. Ezekiel: Rachel. Cody: Rachel. Chris:Rachel is out! The Survivors Of The World Chris:Welcome to week 12 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 12 Chris:Today's challange is a race to the finish line!The last contestant to cross the finish line is out!Since Cody and Ezekial won the challange last time get to start halfway from the finish line. Chris:The rest of you run!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Duncan:*starts running* Owen:*starts running* Cody and Ezekiel: *Start running* Duncan and Owen:*are gaining slowly on Cody and Ezekiel* Cody and Ezekiel: *Run faster* Duncan and Owen:*reach the halfway point and start speeding up* Cody and Ezekiel: *Continue running* Duncan and Owen:*pass the 3/4 mark and realize that the four of them will be safe once they cross the fnish line* Cody and Ezekiel: *Are 1 inch from the finish line* Chris:Cody,Duncan,Owen,and Ezekial are going to the final 5! Chris:It is between Lightning or Zoey so vote! Episode 12 Voting Duncan and Owen:Zoey. Ezekiel and Cody: Zoey. Chris:Zoey is out! The Second Reward Challange Chris:Welcome to week 13 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 13 Chris:Today's challange is Hide And Go Seek.Chef will blast you with a giant water gun.The contestant that survives the challange wins immunity!This is solo immunity!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Ezekiel: *Hides under water* Cody: *Hides in the mess hall* Duncan:*hides in a cave* Owen:*hides under a grass cover* Chef:I got you Lightning!*shoots lightning* Chris:Ezekial,Cody,Duncan,and Owen are still in the challange! Chef:*searches the grass cover*I think owen is out here. Chef:Got him!*shoots owen* Chris:Ezekial,Cody,and Duncan are still in the challange! Chef:*searches in the mess hall*Come out,come out,where ever you are!There you are!*shoots cody* Chris:It's all up to Ezekial or Duncan. Chef:I see you Ezekial!*shoots Ezekial* Chris:Duncan wins immunity!But this was the second reward challange so no one is going home this week. Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! The Losers Of Shame Chris:Welcome to week 14 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 14 Chris:Today's challange is a dodgeball game.If you get hit your out for the challange.The contestant that survives the challange wins and will go to The Final 4!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Grabs a dodgeball* Ezekiel: *Grabs a dodgeball* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:Cody and Ezekial win for being active.Time to vote! Episode 14 Voting Chris:Come on guys vote! Ezekiel and Cody: Uh, Owen I guess... Chris:Owen is out! The Third Reward Challange Chris:Welcome to week 15 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 15 Chris:Today's challange is a paintball war.Whoever gets 3 paintball shots is out for the challange.The contestant that wins the challanges gets an advantage in the next episode.Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody and Ezekiel:*Grab a paintball gun* Duncan:I am quitting.Cody and Zeke are just gonna win anyway.Bye...*leaves forever* (Drama:Well then i'll take over Duncan beause this is a reward challange) Duncan:*grabs a paintball gun* Ezekiel:Hey,Duncan want to team up with me and Cody to take out Lightning? Duncan:Sure. Ezekiel:*shoots Lightning with his paintball gun* Duncan:*shoots Lightning with his paintball gun* Cody:*Shoots Lightning with his paintball gun* Chris:Lightning is out for the challange! Duncan:*shoots ezekial with paintball gun* Ezekiel and Cody: *Shoot Duncan with a paintball gun* Duncan:*shoots Ezekial with a paintball gun* Chris:It's either Duncan or Ezekial! Cody and Ezekiel: *Shoot Duncan with their paintball guns* Chris:Duncan is out for the challange! Chris:It's either Cody or Ezekial! Cody: *Shoots Ezekiel with his paintball gun* Ezekiel: *Shoots Cody with paintball gun* Chris:Cody wins immunity!This episode is another reward! Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Truth Or Victory Chris:Welcome to Week 16 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 16 Chris:Today's challange is a trivia.The contestants with the most points will go to The Finale! Q1-Who was elimanated 4th last season? Cody and Ezekiel: Tyler. Duncan:Tyler. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Duncan win 1 point! Cody(1) Ezekial(1) Duncan(1) Lightning(0) Q2-Which team won last season in Episode 1? Cody and Ezekiel: Heroes. Duncan:Heroes. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Duncan win 1 point! Cody(2) Ezekial(2) Duncan(2) Q3-Who was in the final 3 last season? Cody: Me,Ezekiel,and Zoey. Ezekiel: Cody,Me,and Zoey,eh. Duncan:Cody,Ezekial,and Zoey. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Duncan win 1 point! Cody(3) Ezekial(3) Duncan(3) Chris:The final question! Q4-Who was in the final 4 last season? Cody:Me,Ezekiel,Zoey,and Owen. Ezekiel:Cody,Me,Zoey,and Owen. Duncan:Cody,Ezekial,Zoey,and Owen. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Duncan are going to the finale! Chris:Lightning is out! Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Survivor Aftermath:The Elimanated Contestants Chris:Welcome to the first aftermath!With your hosts Me,Sadie,and Lindsay. Chris:Cody,Ezekial,and Duncan are left in the game.We're interviewing Lightning,Zoey,and Owen! Sadie:Owen time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans lasted 14 episodes.Owen placed 5th this season. Chris:Next is Zoey! Lindsay:Zoey's time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans lasted 12 episodes.Zoey placed 6th this season. Chris:Finally is Lightning! Sadie:Lightning's time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans lasted 16 episodes.Lightning placed 4th this season. Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans Season Two Recap Chris:Welcome to week 18 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Chris:The elimanation so far is this. 16th-Seth 15th-Alejandro 14th-Courtney 13th-Izzy 12th-Mike 11th-Erik 10th-Poppy 9th-Heather 8th-Sierra 7th-Rachel 6th-Zoey 5th-Owen 4th-Lightning Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Survivor Aftermath:Questions And Answers Chris:Welcome to the second aftermath!This time we're answering questions from fans. Q1 from IamJustinBieberFan-Cody and Ezekial are in the finale again!? Chris:Surpisingly Yes. Q2-from IamTheWarrior-Is there a third season? Chris:Possibly.We can't tell if there is or not because it's a secret. Q3-from LocoDeDrama-Is there a reunion special? Chris:Yes. Chris:Sadie will answer questions now. Q4-from KatieAndSadieFan-Do you miss Katie? Sadie:Oh my gosh like totally yes! Q5-from KatieAndSadieFan2-Who do you think should win? Sadie:Either Duncan or Ezekial because Cody already won a season. Chris:Lindsay will answer questions now. Q6-from SuperMegaUltraLindsayFan-Do you like my username? Lindsay:Oh yes!It means so much to me. Q7-from IzIsHotLikeAlejandro-Who do you like? Lindsay:Tyler.Who else would I like?Only Tyler. Chris:I will answer the last question. Q8-from SurvivorUltimateIslandFan-Which season did you like the best? Chris:I love Survivor:Ultimate Island.It was more active than this season. Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! The Finale Of Survivor Chris:Welcome to week 20 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! The Winner,The Runner Up,And Third Place Cody: How did I make it this far again? Ezekiel: Me too,eh? Chris:Third Place is...............................................Ezekial! Chris:The Runner Up is...........................................Cody! Chris:The Winner Of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans is Duncan! Cody: There wasn't a vote!(That was just rigged -_-) Celebrity Manhunt's Survivor Reunion Special Chris:I will pick 12 contestants to advance to Season Three! Rachel: What do we have to do? Chris:Nothing. Chris:The Season Three contestants are these contestants. Alejandro Cody Heather Duncan Seth Zoey Ezekial Rachel Owen Mike Lightning Sierra Tyler Lindsay Chris:Plus 2 new contestants!Piper and Hayley! Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 3:World Tour! Category:Finished Category:Camps